


Her life begins with a 67 Chevy Impala

by cas_2y5



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_2y5/pseuds/cas_2y5
Summary: Charlie Winchester is an orphan or so she thought until one day when she tries to steal a 67 Chevy Impala and finds out who she really is
Kudos: 5





	Her life begins with a 67 Chevy Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it's cringy

Charlie Winchester grew up in an orphanage, when she was 13 she ran away. Charlie never knew who her parents were, she didn't remember them. The only thing she could remember before she was put in a orphanage at age four is riding in a 67 Chevy Impala and listening to Bon Jovi, which in her opinion Bon jovi rocks on occasion. She remembers feeling happy and safe inside the Impala, almost as if it was her home. Charlie always wondered who her parents, she just assumed that they had died but she didn't know for sure. She had asked why she was at she was at the orphanage and she was told her that someone had heard screaming and found her in an abandoned warehouse that had a weird symbol on the wall and man and a women that had been stabbed.

Flash forward to present day

Charlie is now 16 and living on the streets of Kansas by herself. But her whole world changed in one day, her day had started out like any other day. She was sitting in a park watching people walk by and children shout and play happily about, Charlies blue/green eyes looked sad and dull, her short curly black/red hair fell her over face as she looked down, annoyed by all the happy people around her. She decided to walk around town to she if she could find a job. After wondering around for a few hours and not finding a job that would hire her, she saw a 67 Chevy Impala parked outside a bar with two men getting out of it. One of them slightly taller he was wearing a red flannel and a Led Zeppelin shirt, the other man was wearing a tan trench coat and a suit. They walked inside the bar holding hands and laughing, Charlie knew that if she stole the Impala she could make some good money off of it, she could also have a safe place to sleep. So she waited until no one was the parking lot and walked over and picked the lock on the car and drove it away. As she drove away she saw in the rear view mirror the man wearing the red flannel running after her. She parked the impala in a dark ally way and looked though everything in the car, when she opened the trunk she realized it was probably a bad idea to have stolen this car because it was loaded with guns and knives, also there was a satanic symbol looking thing drawn in it. she realize she either needed to sell it immediately or leave it exactly how it was in the ally. She remember working with a guy named Crowley before, she decided to take the impala to him, he was the most professional person she had worked with. She texted him saying she had something to sell him that was valuable, and set up a meeting spot in an old cemetery. As she drove there she hoped she would be able to get a good deal because she didn't have a backup plan and she was out of money.

**Author's Note:**

> i made some changes to make this make more sense cuz it was a mess lol


End file.
